


When Lightning Strikes || Misfits AU ||

by worldofnight



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Misfits, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misfits AU, Multi, OT5, Superpowers, larry stylinson - Freeform, punk!harry, punk!niall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldofnight/pseuds/worldofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the British tv show Misfits.</p><p>I've re-worked this a bit after re reading it was pretty awful, if anyone is willing to beta, I could really use it. hit me up on Tumblr. nowerenotfriends.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Orange is the new black

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the British tv show Misfits.
> 
> I've re-worked this a bit after re reading it was pretty awful, if anyone is willing to beta, I could really use it. hit me up on Tumblr. nowerenotfriends.tumblr.com

 

 

The sky was a pale grey and the air smelled of rain. It hadn't come yet but there's no doubt it would soon.There were low rumbles of thunder in the distance,maybe a storm was coming. They were outside leaning against the brick wall in front of the community center  listening to the probation worker lecture them.

 

“So you lot of delinquents ,you're all here because you've fucked up in one way or another.”

 

“Yea fucked sounds about right” A boy with blonde hair poking out of his green snapback cap ,a pair of raybans , a pierced lip and an irish accent said under his breath.

 

They all laughed.

 

“Hey Pretty boy ,yea you with the blonde hair and rings in your face.Why don't you perk up those pierced ears and listen to what I'm saying ,yeah.” The probation worker didn't sound like he was in the mood for nonsense.

 

“Oh yea mate absolutely” Niall said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

 

“Woah.. woah ....woah.... ,I didn't think I'd be sharing this glorious experience with the luck of the irish over here,are we really meant to understand what hes saying” another boy said ,his hair in a pomp quiff with slicked back sides, his orange jumper cuffed at the legs ,wearing no socks and a white pair of toms.

 

“Oi ,really ya cunt I'll kick your back door in so hard you're mum‘ll feel it” the blonde boys irish accent got a bit thicker when he was pissed.

 

“Oooo don't threaten me with a good time “

 

The boys started shoving at each other while the rest of them laughed at the two idiots.

 

“HEY “ The probation worker bellowed “Cut the shit you two twats” and the two boys pulled apart. He then continued his lecture .

 

There were five of them, stood there in stark orange jumpsuits listening to the probation worker dreck on about them redeeming themselves and blah blah blah. None of them we're really listening anymore. More eyeing each other up.

 

“Alright then ,ASBOs class of 2013 introduce yourselves,this will be a bit of a team effort ,so cooperation will help move this along.“

 

“Well I'm Niall” The blonde boy said moving up off the wall looking down the line at the other 4 boys " and this is a bit of a sausage fest"

 

Their eyes moved down the line

 

“Im Louis ,and I'm an alcho... wait wrong introduction,I'm just Louis and I quite enjoy sausage.”Louis nudged the boy next to him and he giggled with a stupid stoner laugh, Niall rolled his eyes unimpressed with Louis comedy routine.

 

“Ill save this one here the trouble of having to speak ,hes a bit shy when hes not had a proper pint in him ,this is my mate Zayn “ Louis said speaking of the boy with dark black hair styled into a high quiff,wearing a black hoodie over his orange jumper with the sleeves pulled back just enough that you could see intricate tattoo designs all up his arms.He nodded to the lot after Louis’ introduction.

 

“Alright then, next” the probation worker said motioning to the next boy.

 

“Um ... I'm .. uh...um...“ The boy said stuttering.

 

“Come on now mate , its just your name its not rocket science” Louis said egging him on.

 

“Do you ever shut up “ Niall was getting fed up with Louis’ commentary.

 

“ No mate I reckon I dont ,have you quite finished “

 

“Yea I have actually ,but are you, cause it really seems like you never quite are .” Niall snapped back mocking Louis.

 

They both started shoving and pushing each other again

 

“IM LIAM” the quiet stuttering boy screamed out. Startling everyone,especially Louis and Niall who were intertwined . They shoved each other away and straightened their clothing.

 

Liam was tall with short brown hair in a small quiff. Even wearing that horrible orange jumper he looked kempt as if he really cared about the way he looked.He had this stare in his eyes like he'd been through war or some other traumatic experience,but his face was far too young to have seen that much horror just yet.

 

“Woah this ones tightly wound ,I reckon if we shove a bit of coal up his arse he'd make us a diamond” Louis said adding his two cents again.

 

Liam was about to speak up when the last boy stepped from behind him.

 

“Hey you want to talk shit all day thats fine by me but leave him out of it yeah ,he hasnt said done anything to you ,so dont be a dick to people you don't even know.Im Harry by the way” The boy said leaning back onto the wall. He was tall and lanky with long curly hair,a pair of thick rimmed glasses, a piercing in his lip and tattoos up and down his arms,which were showing as he opted to where his jumpsuit half on ,tying the arms round front of him. He was wearing a black tanktop and a few necklaces.

Louis was intimidated,and slightly aroused.

 

“Sorry mate didn't mean to upset anyone.Just having a bit of fun.”

 

He leaned over into Zayn,whispering while the probation worker explained some ground rules.

 

"Gay ,how much you wanna bet”

 

Zayn leaned up to see past Liam who was just stood up straight trying not to look at anyone.

He looked Harry up and down as Harry pulled a cigarette from his pocket and started to light it.

 

“The one with that tattoos lighting the fag,No, in your fucking dreams tommo, I'll take that bet . What’d you say a tenner” Zayn whispered back

 

Louis looked over to Harry again ,dragging off his ciggerette and blowing the smoke up into the air then slowly looking back over to Louis.

 

“You mean the boy wearing those colorful rubber bracelets we used to get for blowing boys in the grades above us,By the way you smoke and have tats and youd suck the end right off most dicks ,make it 40”

 

“Your fucking mental ,and not most dicks, that makes me sound like a cheap hooker,but alright 40 quid, hes not bent,your on”

 

“Well I'll tell you what,” Louis said still staring at Harry ,Harry still noticing and staring back as he smoked. “If he isn't bent ,he will be when I'm through with him”

 

Zayn just laughed at Louis.

 

“Alright enough with the formalities pick up some whitewash and a brush and start painting the benches in front of the center. “ The probation worker shouted and pointed them off in their perspective direction.

 

They all slowly walked over to the materials and grabbed what they needed ,Liam got straight to work. Zayn curled up on a farther bench with his hood up and went away to sleep.

 

‘Come on this is bullshit ,he can't just sleep while we do all the work.” Niall called after him but Zayn didn't even notice.

 

“Look it wont matter the freaks already got half the first bench done and we’ve been here ten seconds ,way I see it he’ll more than make up for Zayn taking a nap”

 

“Im not a freak “ Liam spoke up through gritted teeth.

 

“Yeah sure you're not mate YOU'RE LIAM “ Louis shouted mocking him.

 

Harry stood up from the bench he was painting and walked over to Louis who was laughing with Niall.

 

“Alright,what's your fucking problem”

 

“What!? ,come on it's harmless fun” Louis said gulping down the lump in his throat.He didn't realize standing that close to Harry would garner such a reaction.

 

“You don't even fucking know him ,so just back the fuck off .”

 

Liam looked up from his painting every so often and smiled at Harry's bravery.

 

"Alright I'll back off ,what's he your boyfriend.” Louis said ,Zayn perked up a few benches down waiting for a response.

 

“And if he is , what's it to you “ Harry replied

 

Zayn nearly fell off the bench hearing Harry's answer.He didn't have 40 quid or the patience to listen to Louis gloat for 2 weeks about this.

 

Liams smile faded to a look of surprise and fear.

 

“For the record I'm no ones boyfriend,not that Im ashamed of it, or don't agree with that choice I've just, uh....No ones ever wanted me to be their boyfriend.” he said and continued to paint the bench,looking extremely nervous and feeling like he just had a serious case of word vomit.

 

Zayn put his head back down and smiled satisfied to himself.

 

Harry's angry gaze stayed locked with Louis.

 

“Well clears that up for us ” Louis was nervous and felt as if he were going to burst from his skin with Harrys green eyes burning on him.

 

“Look Liam I'm sorry ,alright didn't mean to offend ya ,I make fun of everyone I know . ZAYN ,dont I always call you a Bellend “ Louis said yelling down to Zayn.

 

Zayn threw a thumbs up.

 

“See ,and Zayns my best mate.

“Doesn't mean you can pick on people cause you're friends are stupid enough to let you get away with that kind of shit,you really need to get a handle on all that pent up frustration,instead of taking it out on other people.” Harry glared at Louis

 

“Ok ok ,jeez, so serious ,for the record I'm sorry if I offended you Liam”

 

“Its alright ,Im used to it ,but I appreciate the apology” Liam said painting the bench as if it didn't even really matter.

 

They both nodded .

 

Harry walked away and knelt back down to the bench Liam was painting .

 

“You didn't have to do that for me ,but thanks”  Liam said with a half smile.

 

“No problem ,I deal with bullies like him all the time ,they're just insecure for there own reasons so they pick on other people ,don't worry about it though . I've got him under control “ Harry said watching Louis painting his bench ,looking back every once in while catching Harry's gaze.

 

Louis had to distract the group,he felt like everyone's attention was on him but not in a good way.

 

“So what're in for you irish bastard” Louis said sighing to Niall

 

“Masterbating furiously in a park.” Niall said without skipping a beat.

 

Louis dropped his paintbrush and slowly turned to the boy.

 

“What !?!? You wanked in a park and got caught”

 

Niall didn't even look up from his work.

 

“Yea I mean it is what it is ,innit”

 

“Only ...its not ,cause you were wanking ...in a park , Oi , ZAYN , the irishmen was wanking in a park and got caught”

 

Zayn put a thumbs down to Louis from the bench.

 

“See mate that just ain't right”

 

“Why'd you wank in a park “ Harry said standing up ,dusting his hands off and pulling another cig from his pocket ,lighting it.

 

Niall shrugged “I dunno I was chatting up this fit girl on skype and she just got her tits out for me and she told me she'd show me her clunge if I pulled out and wanked, so I did,I forgot I was at the park. “

 

“Well that is a riveting story ,you must be proper mental to wank in park just to see some random girls clunge” Louis said shaking his head.

 

“Yea ,Ive probably got an addiction or something,least that's what they're trying to say. “ Niall said motioning to Harry to give him a cig.

 

Louis shook his head. "Well that was easier and more colorful than I had thought"

 

“So then why are you here fre- “ Louis stopped mid sentence and looked at Harry dragging on his cigarette and glaring at him.

 

“I mean Liam”

 

Liam didn't even look up from his painting “ I uh ... well.. I tried to burn this guys house down”

 

“Woah ,we got ourselves a badass over here,ZAYN you hear that mate. Liam ,you know him the mousy one with the temper” Harry shot Louis another glare and louis shrugged back to him as if to say ‘come on its not a lie ‘ Harry just shook his head.

 

“Well hes tried to burn someone's house down ,impressive right”

 

Zayn threw up a thumbs up.

 

“See now thats a proper crime”

 

Liam smiled , and kept painting .

 

"So you like a firestarter, you wank to fires or something" Louis said pantomiming lighting a match, it catching fire then wanking at it.

 

"And you called me mental" Niall said to Louis.

 

"Thanks I try, but really Lilo, can I call you Lilo,whyd you do it"

 

" It's Liam and No I don't ...wank" He said wank as if it was a struggle to get out "to fires, I'd just rather not say why I did it, it's personal" " he said looking at all the faces of the boys glaring at him.

 

“Fair enough,So that leaves you then “ Louis said to Harry

 

“No I think that leaves you and sleeping beauty down there” Harry said motioning down to a half asleep Zayn.

 

“Fair enough we..”

 

Before Louis could finish his sentence there was a loud bang of thunder that shook them all.

 

“Woah”

 

“What the fuck was that “

 

Just then a huge ball of Hail hit the ground crushing one of the benches in between the four boys and Zayn .

 

“Holy shit,what the fuck is that?!?!  “ Zayn said sitting up and throwing his hood down.

 

Hail the size of basketballs started raining from the rapidly darkening sky.

 

Zayn rushed over to the other 4 and they all ran towards the community center screaming .Hail crashing down around them ,thunder roaring from the sky.

 

The probation worker was already there fiddling a ring with what looked like a hundred keys on it trying to get the front doors open.

 

“For fucks sake man open the door its raining bloody death out here”  Louis screamed at the man

 

“I can't go any faster you think I want to die out here with you lot”

 

The thunder got louder and louder ,the hail falling fast and hard crashing and splattering into smaller bits of hail around it. One large bit crashed inches from where they stood crushing a car beneath its weight.

 

The probation worker stopped and turned to see the crushed car

"That was my car " he said broken hearted.

 

“Bloody fucking hell mate the cars the least of your worries, I'm not dying here open that fucking door” Niall shouted kicking forward attempting to kick the door in,needless to say the door didn't budge.

 

The probation worker turned around to yell at them for yelling at him and trying to kick doors in  but at that moment lightning seemed to strike. They weren't sure if it hit them or the ground around them ,all they know is that the five of them were launched into what seemed like the abyss. They fell through the air for what felt like ages but was really only a few seconds. They could feel the lightning pulse through their bodies. They landed hard on the concrete .

 

“Ugh .. Fucking Hell”

 

“That hurt like a bitch”

  
The sky began losing its black color just as fast as it had darkened. The hail stopped . The sky cleared. But still they all laid there hurting and feeling a little bit like something had changed. They weren't sure what but it felt like they just weren't the same.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys feel strange after being struck by lightning ,they start to discover they may be a lot stranger than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all are enjoying it . I love Misfits so Im really enjoying rewatching the show and writing this .

 

Sitting there on the ground having the wind knocked out of you and what seemed like lightning pulsing through your body wasn't how they had planned on spending their first day on community service but that's what was happening.

"Now we're lying on the cold hard ground, OH, OH ,Owwww .Fuck ." Niall punched Louis hard in the arm for making that terrible reference .

The others just stared down at him like he was a complete idiot.

"What...Come on ,you lot have no sense of humor"

They all got up and started stretching and dusting themselves off.

"Good job opening the door before we all got hurt ,aren't you meant to serve and protect" Niall said to the probation worker, who looked like he had gotten knocked back too.

"Yea cause I wanted to be struck by lightning today too,just shut up, WANKER" the last part was yelled, as if it were an involuntary tick.

" Did he just call me a wanker ? " Niall said standing up with the others.

Louis shrugged back at Niall ,unsure of what just happened.

“I'm sorry ,I just feel really shit all of a sudden, I don't know why I said that,DELINQUENTS” Again the last part was shouted and more growled than spoken.

They all looked at each other inquisitively.

“I think you might have hit your head a little too hard there mate” Louis said talking to the obviously shaken probation worker..

They stretched out again trying to notice any changes even subtle, but saw nothing.

"I think you're right , we can call it an early day, I'm not feeling too good" the probation worker said to them,crooking his neck to either side ,moving his jaw around.

"Sounds good to me “ Zayn said brushing past everyone quickly and pulling at the doors to the community center,they had been blown open from the shock of what the rest of them assumed was lightning.

Zayn shrugged and disappeared into the center making his way to locker room to change out of the horrible blinding orange jumpsuit.

The rest of them shook their heads and followed suit.

Once in the locker rooms Louis kept a close eye on Harry as he undressed ,his body was perfect at least to Louis’ standards. He had several really cool tattoos and a few stupid ones. One that really stuck out was a huge butterfly across his stomach.

Harry noticed him looking ,there was no point in trying to deny it now.

“What's the butterfly mean “ Louis boldly asked,everyone seemed to turn and look at Harry.

“What ? “ Harry asked looking down as Louis motioned toward his mid section.

“Oh ,its just a butterfly “ Harry said coyly smiling.

“No,  thats not good enough, what's it mean ... “

“Tattoos are personal ,they’re private . Its like an inside joke with myself” Harry said throwing his t-shirt over his head.

“Oh come on you know you want to tell me “ Louis said with a hint of flirt now in his tone.When the words left his mouth they felt good on his tounge as if they left with a purpose.As soon as the last word floated to Harry's  ears his eyes stood wide open and his body twitched straight up,he blinked and turned to Louis.

“My gran died and she loved butterflies ,we were really close and after she passed I felt different, I felt like I transformed sort of how a caterpillar turns into a butterfly.I got tattoos and piercings to better express myself cause I was quite shy,got picked on alot before that too.I starting sticking up for myself more,because I started feeling more confident. After she passed it jolted me ,I was just different,but in a good way.She meant a lot to me so its sort of tribute to her and a tribute to my transformation,and a reminder that I'm not that scared little boy that needs to run to his gran to make him feel better anymore. “ He shook his head and blinked his eyes rapidly as if coming out of a trance.

Louis stood there stunned and a bit confused. Everyone was staring at what just happened.

“Why did I tell you that ,I haven't told anyone that.” Harry said looking angrily down at Louis taking this moment to soak in how much shorter he was.

“I dunno mate but it was really lovely... real deep and shit” Louis said feeling awkward like he had stolen something from Harry he shouldn't have.

“I'm out of here “ Harry said grabbing his bag ,slinging it over his shoulder and slamming his locker shut.

“I'm really sorry ,I didn't mean to pry .. I ....” Louis was talking to air. Harry left quickly and didn't turn back.

“Shit”

“Good job there you clown shoe” Nail said patting Louis on the back. As soon as Nialls thumb connected to the skin on the back of Louis’ neck ,he felt a jolt of energy leave his fingertips.

Louis’ eyes widened and he bit his lower lip hard turning toward Niall .

“Oh god you're so fucking fit ,I want to trace your tattoos with my tongue.Turn around and bend over, I like making tough boys like you scream my name” Louis said shoving Niall hard against the lockers breaking contact with him.

Niall stood there mouth agape staring at Louis who stood in front of him,looking confused .

Liam and Zayn both turned to each other shocked and stunned.

“What the fuck, why are you staring at me like I've got three heads” Louis said backing away from Niall.

“ You went mental talking about making tough boys scream your name...” Niall said looking at Louis horrified.

“What the fuck is going on “ Liam said looking to all the other boys.

“I dunno but I don't got time for it ,I'm outta here come on Louis” Zayn said throwing up his hood over his head. As soon as the lip of the hoodie touched the top of Zayn's head ,he completely vanished.

“WHAT THE FUCK??“ Liam exclaimed

“HOLY SHIT HE JUST FUCKING DISAPPEARED” Niall screamed soon after.

Louis didn't say anything he just moved toward the empty space where Zayn just was and stared for a minute,he tried to smell and got nothing,he felt no heat or indications of a body but there was a sense that Zayn was still there ,mostly because he was, just a second before.Louis decided to shoved the blank air in front of him.

They saw nothing besides the lockers shift as if weight had been pressed against them.

“Oh my god hes invisible” Louis breathed.

“Zayn can you hear me mate ,come back to the light” Louis said trying to lighten to mood in the room.

Just then Zayn reappeared face pale and drained of color,eyes fiercely staring at the other 3 boys.His chest heaving up and down,viens charged with excitement ,his hood draped down the back of him.

“I was screaming at ya but you couldn't hear me ,you couldn't see me either could you” Zayn said slowly grinning from ear to ear.

The boys all shook their heads astonished.

“I'm a fucking superhero ! “ Zayn laughed and did a twirl slapping the lockers.

Niall looked at Zayn confused,but jealous in his triumph, he reached his hand out to touch Zayns neck. He needed to know if this power thing worked for him too.

“Oi, what're doing” Zayn said trying to avoid Nialls touch but Nialls skin connected with his and Niall felt the rush of energy leave his fingertips again.

They all watched with wide eyes as Zayn slowly fell victim to Nialls touch.

“Oh god ,you're beautiful, I want you to shove your cock so far up my ass I’ll taste it for days“ Zayn said breathlessly turning around fiddling with the button on his jeans and dropping them to reveal his bare ass.

Niall pulled his hand away from Zayn ,dropped jawed but this time smiling from ear to ear. He licked his lips in satisfaction.

Zayn shook off and freaked out noticing his pants around his ankles ,quickly trying to yank them back up.

“What the fuck was that !” he said looking over to Liam who was holding his hand in front of his face pretending not to have seen anything.

“Ha , I've got a super power too ,I turn you lot into sex crazed maniacs . You all want a piece of this.“ Niall said motioning up and down his body, feeling satisfied with himself.

Just then they heard the locker room door push open ,it was Harry.

The boys froze for a second ,wondering where to go from here ,they we're all slowly discovering they now had super powers, there wasn't exactly clear etiquette on any of this.

“Fuck ..” he sighed,he didn't seem to be happy to see them.”what're you all still doing here.”

Louis thought for a split second ,considering how he had gotten Harry to just give up that private information before, maybe this was his power.

“Nothing ...why did you come back” Louis asked feeling a sense of power when asking the question as if he knew Harry would answer truthfully.

Harry twitched again and looked straight at Louis.

“I forgot my Ipod but I was hoping no one would be here cause I was gonna snoop through everyones things”

Louis’ mouth crept into a smile .

Harry looked at them with shock and horror. Why did he just tell them that.

“What the fuck is going on” he yelled staring at them

“Why were you gonna go through our stuff” Liam asked sounding like a sad puppy dog.

Harry hesitated . “I wasn't .. I mean I was but ... I wasn't gonna steal anything.Im just nosey. Not real sure why’d I'd tell you I was gonna look through your shit “

They all looked to one another. Louis still hadn't felt that he displayed enough of his ability to impress the invisible man and the boy who cried fuck me so he turned to Liam.

Liam instantly knew what was about to happen but he didn't really have much defense.

“Liam , why’d you try and burn someone's house down” Louis said with a smile as the power left his lips.

Liam shook his head as if trying to resist but there was no chance. His body twitched and he look straight at Louis.

“I fooled around with this guy Andy,he lives next door to me ,he says he's straight but he always asks me to suck his cock ,says his girlfriends a stuck up bitch who won't put it in her mouth.So I did, cause I liked him and when we did that stuff he liked me. Only.. after it was all done he acted like I didn't exist.When I tried to talk to him at school or on the street he laughs at me ,makes fun of me ,calls me all sorts of names in front of everyone. I couldn't take it anymore, I loved him and he just used me ,so I stopped going over even though I really cared for him.One night I saw his parents leave and he texted me to come over .I had been ignoring his texts but this time I couldn't, I missed him ,when I got there he said he was sorry and that he cared about me ,I was never happier, we started fooling around again,but his parents came back for something and he freaked out ,started calling me a faggot in front of his mum and dad ,said I came on to him,said I threw myself at him and held him down. They threw me out and called my mum,now she thinks I'm gay and that I tried to rape nice Andy from next door , I don't even know if I'm gay I never really liked anyone before,I just know I always loved Andy, I guess that makes me sort of gay. I was furious so I went there the next day and tried to burn his house down,very unsuccessfully. I just got charged with vandalism and sent here.” He shook after admitting all that,he looked as if he had just vomited.

Louis’ smile crept into a frown ,he stared down at the ground feeling ashamed of himself.

Everyone fell silent .

“Liam if it makes you feel any better I'm gay, I know you said you're not sure yet about yourself and thats cool ,its takes time for some people to figure those sorts of things out ,Zayns gay too."

Zayn widened his gaze on Louis ,he silently conveyed to him that,that wasn't information he was ready to divulge to a group of strangers just yet.

“Oh come on ,you just had you're pants round you're ankles begging for cock ,I think the homo’s out of the bag." Louis said quite blatently

Zayn looked at Louis confused and angry but then looked to Liam ,sad and broken. Zayn nodded to Liam to let him know it was ok.

“ I'm out to my parents and they're pretty cool about it but Zayns parents don't know ,they'd kick him out ,they're pretty religious. We both got made fun of alot in school,its one of the reasons we stuck together,its harder for them to beat us up in packs .”Louis said glancing around the room seeing the serious look on everyones faces.

“Theres no shame in what happened to you its not your fault ,Andy’s a proper dick , I'm really sorry ,I didn't mean to make you say that stuff. “ Louis said feeling angry at himself ,hoping Liam wouldn't hate him.

Liam looked up with wet eyes at Louis.

“Its ok ,It felt good to get that out, and thanks for telling me about you and Zayn it makes me feel a bit better,just please don't use that on me again,it doesn't feel too good to lose control of yourself like that .“

“Cross my heart mate ,I'll never do it again without permission. “

Liam nodded

Everyone was feeling pretty deflated after that .Louis was realizing his power wasn't really a feel good type of thing.

“I don't mean to break the silence or awkward tension but can someone fill me in on why Louis’ got Jedi mind trick powers” Harry asked slowly

“Oh right ,so we’ve been turned into superheroes ,Zayn goes invisible ,I have jedi mind tricks as you've noted and Niall ... well hes got some weird sexual power” Louis said pointing to each one of the boys.

“Allright you lot are fucking with me ,I might have believed you up until the ‘sexual super power’ thats a load of bollocks if I've ever heard it ..” Niall starting walking toward Harry as he continued speaking. “What even is a sexual super power that makes no sens....” Niall touched Harry releasing the energy from his fingers once again,stopping Harry mid sentence.

Harry bit his lower lip looking Niall up and down. “ Look at you ,oh god,you're so fit. I want your cock down my throat ,I wanna choke on it ,I want to feel your cum all over my face.I want to taste you now.” Harry exclaimed dropping to his knees breaking the contact with Niall.

They all looked at each other,Louis face spread into a smile as a his face would allow,he looked straight to Zayn and mouthed 40 quid pay up. Zayn shook his head and mouthed back , he used his power ,that doesn't count. Louis rolled his eyes and looked back to Harry kneeling in front of Niall and shook his head at Zayn.

.

“What the fuck , how'd I get here “ Harry said jumping back to his feet.

“Oh nothing mate you we're just going to choke on my cock” Niall said walking back over to the other boys, with a smug look branded on his face.

Harry's eyes got as big as saucers . He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Alright then , If his weird sexual power exists,I guess that means you can turn invisible.” Harry said nodding toward Zayn ,too embarrassed to make eye contact.

“Yea ,I guess so... “ He shrugged and smiled “ Now you see me “ He said tossing his hood over his head. He felt a little different but not much . He could hear everything everyone said.

“ And now you don't” Zayn finished

“Holy shit he just disappeared” Harry said glaring right where Zayn used to be.

“And now you don't ,for god's sake Zayn you know I hate it when you don't finish a sentence “ Louis said looking frustrated.

Zayn did finish the sentence though,maybe the boys couldn't hear him,they couldn't the last time so why would this be any different. He decided to test the theory.

“Hey! ,HEY YOU BELLENDS CAN YOU HEAR ME” Zayn screamed and waved his arms about frantically but no one flinched.

He smirked to himself and walked over to Liam ,standing there like stone not moving just staring into the distance., his hands shoved deep into his pockets looking nervous.

“Why does something so beautiful have to be in so much pain” He shook his head and walked over to Niall.

“Damn he’s fine,I wonder if he fucks guys. Seems straight,but also seemed all too pleased to have had Harry kneeling in front of him ,begging for cock. I wonder if I touch him when I'm invisible if his power still works. “

Zayn reached his hand out to stroke Niall's arm.

“Woah what was that” Niall said looking around staring right at Zayn but not knowing it.

Zayn touched him again this time putting his hand on Niall’s cheek.

“Fuck ! ,stop it , thats fucking weird I feel like I'm being molested by casper. “

Zayn laughed and threw his hood down appearing right in front of Niall .

“Guess what mate ,your powers don't work when I'm invisible.” Zayn said feeling the most super of the lot.

“This is insane” Harry said

Zayn laughed ,”This is amazing ,I've wanted to be a superhero since I was a little kid and now I'm the disappearing man. This is the best thing thats ever happened to me.”

“Just so I'm clear ,Zayn,Louis,and Niall ,you’ve all got super powers that you’ve just magically acquired within the last few minutes. As of yet I've not discovered anything thats out of the ordinary for me and Liam is powerless as well” Harry said sorting things out .

Liam nodded.

“Yea pretty much” Niall said .

Just then they heard banging coming from outside the locker room.

“WANKERS......,DELINQUENTS......,LOW LIFE SCUM.......”

  
Someone was screaming and banging right outside ,could this day get any weirder.


	3. The remaining two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat outside the door becomes more real as the group descends into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may set off self harm triggers for some people.

They all turned toward the door quickly.

“WANKERS ,I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YOU . I’LL PAINT THE WALLS WITH YOUR BLOOD.” Someone or something screamed and growled.

“That doesn't sound good.” Liam said shaking a little where he stood

“We’ve got to barricade the door ,whatever that is out there I don't want it getting in here” Zayn said moving toward the lockers closest to the door trying to shove them over.

“Zayn mate I agree with ya , but those are bolted to the floor. And If we lock whatever that is out there then what do we do in here, we’ll be stuck,and from the sounds of it we won't be able to hold it back for long” Louis said looking around at the other boys.

“DELINQUENTS ,WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA TURN YOUR INSIDES INTO YOUR OUTSIDES”

“Anyone with a useful power ,should reveal that shit now” Zayn said, still trying to shove the bolted down lockers over.

They all looked to Harry and he just shrugged and shook his head. “Don't fucking look at me I've got nothing.”

Liam struggled with the lump in his throat ,it felt like the walls around him were caving in and his heart was going to thump right from his chest onto the floor. He couldn't breathe or move or think.

He could hear the boys calling his name asking if he was alright but it sounded as if they were underwater or at a distance.

He was having a panic attack as if having them regularly since he was 15 wasn't bad enough he was now having one smack in the middle of possibly being chased by a psycho killer.His chance of surviving just went from little to none.

  
“Liam ,LIAM “Louis screamed at him while trying to shake him from his stupor.

“He's losing it mate “ Niall said backing away with a horrified look on his face,moving until he hit a wall. He slid down it slowly ,beginning to shake all over . He began crying fearing that this was the last breath he'd ever take.

“Fuck we cannot all panic ok , we cannot all lose our fucking shit ,we don't even know what's out there,it could be nothing ... or it could be a horrible fucking, terrifying three headed monster with teeth bigger than our heads ready to eat and digest us all while we cling to life ,FUCK WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE” Louis slowly seemed to descend into madness,running around the room screaming.

Harry's chest heaved up and down as he lost all control of his breathing pattern. “Hes right we're all going to die ,its going to burst in here and tear us apart limb by limb. I can't deal with this ,I WON'T LET IT TAKE ME. “ Harry said falling to his knees. He started scratching his arms as hard as he could with ,leaving red lifted welts all over his tattooed arms . He continued to scratch as blood filled his fingers and drizzled down to the floor.

The banging from outside got louder.

Zayn began crying and screaming  falling to the floor and curling up into a ball shaking back and forth whispering to himself.

Liam gained control of his breathing just enough to look around the room at the complete chaos. Harry knelt on the ground scratching himself into a bloody mess. Louis screaming and running about the room,Zayn and Niall in pools of anguish and pain. He wasn't sure some banging and foul language warranted this type of response. Just then the door to the locker room swung open and the probation worker emerged.He looked different now,his eyes were bulged from his head,he had a spot on his head that was dripping blood all down his face,which was all smashed in. It looked as if someone had hit him with a shovel. He was showing his teeth ,foaming and snarling like a feral animal. He was already a bulky guy but now it was as if his muscles were bursting and pulsating .

Liam was the only one in the room that didn't scream at the top at his lungs when he moved forward slowly.

Liam looked around him at the state of everyone nearly tearing themselves apart .

He began heaving again,his breaths short and fast,his vision blurred.His chest felt tight as if someone strapped a belt around it . He stood there as the probation worker moved slowly over to him ,punching the lockers leaving huge dents in them as he came.

“YOU LOW LIFE SCUM ,I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE ,YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES“

As the probation worker got closer Liams heart beat faster and faster,this was it ,he was going to die.

Inches from him the probation workers smile faded ,he began clutching his chest . He fell to his knees in front of Liam, gasping for breath . He began to shake violently,a single tear fell from his cheek as the last breath of life left him and he collapsed eyes wide and still bulging now glossed over and void of life.

Liams breathing slowed , and he gained control of the panic.

As he settled the boys seemed to all come around ,Louis stopped running and doubled over vomiting in front of himself. Harry stopped scratching ,and cried out in pain holding his bleeding arm. Zayn stood up wiping the tears from his face and shook off. Niall stayed sitting and pulled the cap from his head and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

Liam looked around at all of them horrified and confused. He was in the most danger ,yet they all went mental.

“Ugh ... I haven't ran that much since ... fuck I've never run that much” Louis said doubling over and vomiting again.

“What the fuck did I do to my arm “ Harry said holding his hands over the blood soaked flesh that used to be his arm.

“What happened ,I've never been that scared in my whole life. I felt like I was dying .” Zayn said resisting the urge to throw his hood up and hide away from the others.

“Is he dead “ Niall asked still sitting on the floor ,shifting his weight akwardly.

Liam looked down at the probation worker ,collapsed into what looked like an awkward and painful position. He was nervous but he squatted down to feel for a pulse.

All 4 boys stared intently waiting for Liams response.

Liam put his fingers to the probation workers neck and felt nothing there. He looked up to them with pleading eyes.

“Hes gone “

“FUCK” Niall exclaimed pounding his fist to the wall behind him.

“We're going down for this ,5 ASBO’s and a dead probation worker, theres only one right answer to that situation” Zayn said pacing and lacing his fingers above his head.

“What the fuck happened to him ,none of us even touched him” Harry said wincing .

“You ,you we're the closest to him ,you got some fucked up killing power we don't know about. Some Avada Kedavra shit you're not telling us about” Louis said pointing his finger at Liam.

“Did you just reference Harry Potter while a man is lying here dead” Liam said looking at Louis like he was nuts.

“Yea ,I did and you didn't answer the fucking question HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED” Louis was fuming ,and scared and realising how stupid that must have sounded.

“Look I didn't do anything ,I was scared ,really scared . I had a panic attack ,I have them all the time its this mental disorder thing. I couldn't have killed him I was so scared I felt like I was having a heart attack” Liam said clutching his chest remembering the crushing pain.

“Wait ,what'd you say” Zayn said moving closer to Liam

“What, I felt like I was having a heart attack ?”

“Yea ,what if that's your thing , your superpower.” Zayn said ,thoughts racing about in his head.

“What making people have heart attacks “ Niall said still sitting in the same spot.

“Yes and no , what if his thing is fear manipulation. He said he has panic attacks ,Yeah “ Zayn said looking back to Liam

Liam shook his head

“Ok so what if his panic was just projected like a beam or a signal ,we all picked up on it and it sent us mental with fear but it didn't kill us cause he wasn't afraid of us . Once the probation worker burst in and Liam saw the face of what he was afraid of ,his full fear was released,projecting straight to the probation worker stopping his heart. Liam scared the probation worker to death. Thats his power. “ Zayn smiled at Liam,both because he was impressed by his ability and his own ability to have figured it out. His mom was wrong ,reading all those comic books did come in handy.

“Scared him to death , you've got to be kidding me. “ Niall said shaking his head

Louis looked over to Niall realising he still hadnt moved . He noticed a wet spot around him and laughed.

“Niall ,did you piss yourself”

Niall shifted awkwardly again ,looking flustered and irritated.

“No ... What’re on about I didn't...” He shook his head and looked down at the wet spot in his shorts.There was no denying it.

“Oh fuck it ,yea I pissed myself. You happy Liam you made me piss myself.”

Liam smiled and clasped his hand over his mouth trying to hide his amusement. He'd lived in fear of everyone and everything his whole life ,and now he had the ability to make big scary tattooed blokes like Niall piss their pants. Liam liked Niall but this felt good,like a shift in the balance of power.

Louis laughed until he noticed Harry wasn't joining in on the fun.He realised there was more blood than there should be in a pool underneath Harry’s arm.

“Shit ,we've got to get you cleaned up “ Louis said rushing over to Harry’s side .

Harry stared at the ground looking extremely pale and shaky.

“Fuck hes lost a lot of blood we've gotta stop it. “ Louis pulled his shirt off and ripped a piece off the top ,he tied the piece of shirt onto the top of Harry’s arm making a tourniquet.

He used the rest of the shirt to apply pressure to the wound which seemed to be Harry’s entire forearm.

“Zayn run and get me some water,a first aid kit if they've got it ,if not some towels , vodka,the good kind and a sewing kit” Zayn took a mental note of everything Louis said and started to run off , not before throwing his hood over his head and disappearing first.

“Why can’t we just call an ambulance “ Niall said moving over to Louis and Harry.

“Because If that probation worker gets found dead with us here standing over him ,it won't matter how he died we’ll get blamed,and trust me we’ll be doing a lot worse than community service if we get charged with murder. We need time to think before we go calling a bunch of people in here” Louis said pressing the shirt to Harry’s arm,he noticed the shirt wasn't soaked through with blood,which was a good sign.

“Hey mate ,how ya feeling” Louis said leaning down a bit to meet Harry’s gaze which was still glued to the floor.

“Really...lightheaded ... woozy” Harry whispered.

“None of you happen to take a multivitamin ,something with loads of iron in it .” Louis asked ,not taking his eyes from Harry.

“Yeah actually I do,my mom insists on it . I've got a bit of orange juice to take it with too” Liam said moving over to his locker searching it for the vitamins and orange juice.

He found them and tried handing them off to Louis ,who looked like he had a handle on the situation. Louis looked up a Liam for a second noticing the pills.

“Just pop it in his mouth mate ,Ive got my hands full.”

Liam took the pills out and put one in Harry’s mouth ,he poured a bit of the orange juice in his mouth and helped him swallow it. Liam couldn't help but notice the the way the cold metal of Harry lip ring felt on his skin.The plumpness of his lips ,his scent was even good even if it was masked by the metallic smell of his blood. He quickly shook it off and stood up ,backing away from the beautiful dying boy.

Just then the supplies Louis asked for dropped to floor in front of him ,making him jump ..Zayn appeared right after ,throwing his hood down.

“Christ Zayn,I know you've haven't had the power for long but dont go scaring the piss out of us again. “ Louis looked back and smiled at Niall who was shaking his head .

“Sorry  ,nobodies out there ,I tried to get everything you asked for . There was a small medical kit but it didn't look like it had enough in it so I grabbed the towels and the other stuff too just in case.”

“Thats good , see Harry thats good ,Listen my mom was a nurse ok ,shes sewed up many a cuts at home for me and my sisters . I've done it a million times,I'm gonna fix this” Louis said slowly removing the shirt from Harry’s arm.

Harry swallowed hard. “Alright ,Im feeling a lot better honestly. I'm sure you’ll get it under control”

Louis looked at Harry’s face the pale white slowly turning back into the pink, rosy tint it once was.

“Jesus Liam ,what sort of vitamins were they, you know what don't even answer me , I don't even care ,they're working ,I don't want to question it “

“Ok Harry this is gonna be the hard part ,I've got to clean your arm so I can see what I'm working with ,yeah . “

Harry nodded and Louis grabbed a bottle of water. He took Harry’s arm into his hand and breathed deeply ,mentally preparing himself for the scars beneath the mess.

“Ready “ Louis looked to Harry’s face ,his green eyes met Louis’. He nodded .

“1,..2.. 3 ... “ Louis poured the water over Harry’s arm. Harry turned away and squinted his eyes closed waiting for the intense pain to wash over him .

Louis poured the water over his arm until the bottle was gone ,he stared hard at Harry’s arm moving his hand up and down it franticly.

“What ? What is it Louis” Niall said staring at him sitting there holding Harry's arm over a pool of blood.

Louis slowly looked up to them and smiled.

“Theres no wound , theres nothing there.” He held Harry’s arm up to the group who all looked on astonished.

Harry turned his head around and saw his own arm still in tact . His other hand completely covered in his own blood ,bits of his own flesh caked under his fingernails,but not one scratch there on his arm . He smiled and looked to the rest of them.

“I've got a power ,I've got a fucking power”  


End file.
